


Beep Beep

by beautifulmagick



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Little Mix song, Bottom Ronan, Car Sex, M/M, Riding, and Ronan is a little overwhelmed, but in a good way, i blame little mix, like Adam is kinda in charge, soft dom adam, what is wrong with my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Ronan picks Adam up from college and while they're driving home a familiar song comes on the radio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um, ok. So Little Mix put this in my head so blame them.

_Beep beep oh oh_

 

Adam rolled his eyes and grinned at Ronan. The song was some bubblegum pop song that Ronan had found on spotify one day. It wasn't his usual taste but the fact that all the lyrics were car innuendos made it funny to him. It was even more amusing to hear it pumping through Ronan's expensive sound system.

 

“I'm beginning to think you're trying to tell me something,” Adam shouted over the music.

 

Ronan looked over at him sharply. Adam felt the car jump, Ronan hitting accelerator pedal in his surprise.

 

“What the fuck, Parrish?” Ronan’s tone was harsh but his cheeks were flushed. He turned down the song in question, silencing her right as she made a joke about jumping on her boyfriends dick.

 

Adam smirked.

 

“I mean, you pick me up from college and immediately start playing this song. I thought you were tryin to tell me somethin.” Adam's voice was honey smooth with a hint of Henrietta peeking through.

 

Ronan’s blush deepened, running down his neck and disappearing into his tank top. 

 

“So you're not thinking about pulling over in in the woods?” 

 

Adam took off his seatbelt and leaned across the console. Ronan’s fingers tightened on the wheel and he didn't look away from the road.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Pull over, Lynch.” Adam ordered softly.

 

Ronan swallowed hard and nodded. He pulled off at the next road and drove until he found a side road into the woods. Adam watched him with a smirk-- Ronan was still overwhelmed sometimes by the intensity of their relationship and it was Adam's favorite thing to see. 

 

The second Ronan put the BMW into park, Adam reached across the console and tugged at him until he crawled into his lap. It was cramped. The sports car was not made for this type of thing but Adam was determined. He splayed his fingers on the back of Ronan's head and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. All the tension in Ronan left him at once and be sighed into Adam’s mouth and surrendered himself completely. Adam could taste his victory in every swipe of Ronan’s tongue.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Adam murmured against Ronan’s lips.

 

Ronan whined and ground his hips down, forcing their erections together through their jeans. Adam agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment but he wanted Ronan to talk to him. 

 

“I'm serious, Lynch.” 

 

“Fuck me, Jesus Christ Parrish. What the fuck do you think I want?” Ronan growled irritably.

 

Adam chuckled lowly and reached in the backseat for his bag. Ronan didn't make his task easy-- he attacked Adams throat with biting kisses, leaving purple marks on his pale skin. He tried to concentrate on finding the lube in his bag but Ronan was unbuttoning his pants and trailing kisses down his stomach.

 

“There isn't enough room for that.” Adam groaned.

 

Ronan smirked sharply and folded his long legs into the floorboard. Adam knew he was losing control of the situation but he couldn't find it in himself care when Ronan unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his cock.

 

“Don't just stare at it.”

 

Ronan nodded, pressing his warm face against Adams thigh before pressing open mouthed kisses up Adam's dick. Ronan didn't have much room to work with but he managed to swallow around Adam, pulling him deep into his throat. Adam groaned loudly and reached down with one hand to cup the back of Ronan's skull. His other hand finally found the lube and he brought it up to the front seat.

 

“Get up here, asshole.” Adam ordered.

 

Ronan moaned around his mouthful, bobbing down to take him deep again. Adam tried to get a grip on him to pull him back up but his shorn hair didn't give him much of a grip. He knew Ronan was teasing him on purpose, getting back at him for earlier. Adam let him for a long moment, enjoying Ronan’s mouth on him, before he finally got a grip on his tank top and hauled him up. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

“Fuck yes.” Ronan said, his voice gravelly from Adam’s dick.

 

“Then get your pants off.” 

 

Adam watched Ronan fight with his tight jeans until he finally kicked them off. The front seat had limited space but Adam was determined. He positioned Ronan on his lap, his legs splayed across his hips. His knees dug painfully into the center console and door but Ronan didn't complain. The slight pain was grounding. He held himself above Adam on shaking arms. Adam popped the cap on the lube once Ronan was settled and reached down to press one slick finger against his hole. 

 

“You don't have to be gentle.” Ronan breathed in anticipation.

 

Adam thrusted his finger slowly. He knew Ronan liked it to hurt a little but after 3 months apart, he wasn't willing to push him. He waited until Ronan collapsed against his chest before pulling his hand away then pressing back in with two. Ronan’s moans were incoherent already, his leaking dick trapped against their stomachs and his cheek pressed against Adam’s collarbone. There was no leverage for him to move or take control so he finally went lax and let Adam touch him. 

 

Ronan made a soft, whimpering sound when Adam pulled his fingers free. Adam kissed the top of his head soothingly and dug around in his pocket until he found his wallet. He'd stashed a condom there yesterday since he knew he’d be seeing Ronan. He managed to tear the packet open with his teeth and get it rolled on with no help from Ronan--then he carefully positioned him above his dick.

 

“Ready?”

 

“C’mon.” Ronan gasped, his blunt nails digging into Adam’s biceps.

 

Ronan sank down on him slowly, his thighs trembling under Adam's hands. Once he was fully seated he laid still against Adam's chest to catch his breath and adjust but soon he was moving, bracing himself on Adam's shoulders as he rocked his hips. It was perfect. The space around them was tight but instead of being claustrophobic, it made them feel closer. More removed from the world around them. There was nothing else left in the universe except for them. 

 

“God I missed you.” Adam groaned, dragging Ronan impossibly closer.

 

“You're such fucking sap, Parrish.” Ronan laughed breathlessly.

 

Adam smiled up at him. The months away at school had been hard but knowing he had Ronan to return to was enough to keep his spirits up. Even if Ronan was an asshole.

 

“I wanna see you come for me.”

 

A shiver ran down Ronan’s spine and his hips stuttered in rhythm. Adam could feel how affected he was, could feel it in the way he tightened around him and pressed his thin lips hard against his shoulder. Adam kept him moving, his hands gripping Ronan’s hips tight. The space between them was sticky with sweat and precome. It only took a few more thrusts before Ronan moaned against his neck and spurted between them, coating Adam’s stomach and the hem of his rucked up shirt. 

 

“Good. So good for me.” Adam panted, his own release building rapidly.

 

Adam thrusted hard one last time, grinding deep into Ronan and holding himself there was he peaked. Ronan whined weakly in overstimulation but he didn't complain. He clutched Adam’s shoulders tight and trembled.

 

“I don't know how you expect me to drive after that.” Ronan said softly, his breath still a little ragged.

 

“I could always drive.” Adam offered smugly.

 

“You're useless after you come. You'd probably drive off the side of the fucking road.” 

 

Adam laughed, pushing the door open and disentangling Ronan from him. The woods were quiet around them as they got dressed and cleaned the car back up. Adam packed the lube away and found an old grocery bag to throw the condom in. Ronan had napkins shoved in the glove box and soon they were presentable again.

 

“I might take a nap while you drive.” Adam yawned once they were back on the road.

 

Ronan rolled his eyes but he didn't complain. Adam stared at his boyfriend as long as he could until his heavy eyelids finally closed. He heard Ronan’s music turn back on, quieter than usual, and then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm Beautifulmagick over there too!


End file.
